1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module housing, and more particularly, to a backlight module housing for immobilizing a display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is an exploded diagram of an edge-type backlight module 10 in the prior art. The edge-type backlight module 10 includes a light guide plate 12, and two light sources 14 installed on a top side and a bottom side of the light guide plate 12 respectively. The light sources can be cold cathode fluorescent lamps. The edge-type backlight module 10 further includes two lampshades 16 installed outside the two light source 14 respectively for reflecting light emitted from the two light sources 14 to the light guide plate 12 so as to increase a light utility rate, a reflecting sheet 18 installed below the light guide plate 12 for reflecting light emitted through the light guide plate 12 downward back to the light guide plate 12 so as to increase a light utility rate, a brightness enhancement film 20 for enhancing brightness of light, an upper diffuse plate 22 installed above the brightness enhancement film 20 for diffusing light and protecting the brightness enhancement film 20 from scraping, a lower diffuse plate 24 installed between the brightness enhancement film 20 and the light guide plate 12 for diffusing light, and a metal plate 26 for supporting above-mentioned components.
The edge-type backlight module 10 further includes a backlight module housing 28 for accommodating the light guide plate 12, the two light sources 14, the two lampshade 16, the reflecting sheet 18, the brightness enhancement film 20, the upper diffuse plate 22, the lower diffuse plate 24, the metal plate 26, and two rubber bars 30 installed above the two lampshades 16 and connected with two top edges of the backlight module housing 28 respectively for fixing the two lampshades 16. Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a perspective drawing of the edge-type backlight module 10 and a display panel 32 in the prior art. The display panel 32 is disposed on above the edge-type backlight module 10. The two rubber bars 30 of the edge-type backlight module 10 immobilize a top side and a bottom side of the display panel 32, and a left wall and a right wall of the backlight module housing 28 immobilize a left side and a right side of the display panel 32 so as to immobilize the display panel 32 on four sides. However it increases manufacture and mold cost of the edge-type backlight module 10 that the two rubber bars 30 are utilized for immobilizing the top side and the bottom side of the display panel 32. Hooks 31 of the rubber bars 30 hook the backlight module housing 28 so as to combine the rubber bars 30 with the backlight module housing 28. It is easy to break the hooks 31 of the rubber bars 30 when assembling the rubber bars 30 on the backlight module housing 28.